


More Beautiful

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has never seen anything more beautiful than Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** More Beautiful  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill has never seen anything more beautiful than Sookie.  
>  **A/N:** written for challenge 72 at [trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

Sookie lay on a blanket in the short grass and waited for sundown. It was so peaceful a sigh escaped her and her eyes drifted close.

The moon shown bright and the stars twinkled above by the time he came. Without a word he lay down beside her and entwined his fingers with hers.

With a smile she opened her eyes and stared up at the night sky. “Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?”

Bill smiled down at her. “Yes.” He caressed the side of her face with the palm of his hand. “Every time I look at you.”


End file.
